Una noche maravillosa
by Natalys
Summary: Una simple noche puede transformarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mucho más si su mejor amiga cree que se pasó de copas.


_¡Hola! Quiero advertirles, antes de que comiencen a leer, que este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja, siempre me pareció que ellos eran demasiado fraternales como para ser pareja pero… ya ven que cambié de opinión. Sólo he leído unos pocos fic de ellos dos porque la mayoría me resultan un terrible reto que no logro superar, así que ruego que me disculpen si encuentran algo que no corresponde. _

_Esto es como una especie de prueba que realicé para ver cómo me desenvuelvo escribiendo sobre ellos. Una especie de entrada para luego zambullirme por completo en un futuro fic, mucho más largo. _

_A pesar de eso, espero que lo disfruten._

…

_**Disclaimer**_: _No soy J.K.R. Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano absolutamente nada escribiendo sobre ellos._

…

_**Una noche maravillosa.**_

Harry la vio encaminarse hacia su cuarto envuelta tan sólo con una bata blanca y una toalla del mismo color alrededor de su cabello oscurecido por la humedad. Acababa de salir de la ducha y el aroma tan particular a lirios blancos del jabón que usaba se desprendía de su piel y llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales incentivándole a aspirar profundamente. Pero reprimió aquel gesto. No debía delatarse a sí mismo.

La puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga se cierra una vez que ingresa. No necesitaba pensar demasiado en lo que sucederá allí dentro: se desnudará, se colocará la mejor prenda de lencería que tiene y luego buscará entre sus demás ropas el vestido que mejor le quede. Aunque para él, todos ellos le sentaban de maravilla.

Él ya estaba listo. El esmoquin negro que usaba se lo había elegido ella la semana anterior ante su insistencia. No es que él fuera un incapacitado en ese aspecto pero sólo lo había hecho para permanecer unos momentos más a su lado. Además, ese era un acto íntimo, algo que sólo hacía una verdadera pareja… algo que, obviamente, ellos no eran. Lanzó un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su incontrolable cabello y, en vano, intentaba acomodárselo. La idea de ir juntos a una boda lo ponía más nervioso aún. No es que fuera algo extraño el hecho de salir juntos como buenos amigos que eran. El problema era que se trataba de una boda, un acontecimiento que él siempre había soñado donde él era el futuro esposo y ella la novia feliz que caminaba hacia al altar dispuesta a entregarse por completo a él.

Pero aquello no era más que un tonto sueño.

El sofá parecía haberse vuelto más incómodo en esos quince minutos de espera. Extraño, ya que en los cuatro años que lo tenía no se había dado cuenta. Se movió un poco sin logar mejorar nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente tan sólo un poco.

-Harry, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- escuchó que le preguntaba Hermione desde el interior.

Se levantó como un resorte y casi corrió hacia allí; pero a último momento, cuando sólo debía empujar un poco más la puerta para adentrar su cuerpo, se detuvo sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado. Tomó aire profundamente y, apoyando su mano sobre la madera, la empujó suavemente. El aire se le atascó en la garganta al verla.

Estaba levemente inclinada, mirando su rostro en el espejo del tocador, comprobando que el maquillaje hubiese quedado bien. El vestido rojo que había seleccionado se adhería a su pecho y cintura como si cuera una segunda piel para luego caer como una cascada sobre sus muslos hasta el suelo. Ella se apartó al percibir su presencia y lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios teñidos de carmesí. Dio un paso atrás, mostrando, gracias a un elegante tajo, una de sus curvilíneas piernas.

La vio tomar aire por la boca.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- le preguntó con nerviosismo ella-¿Lo suficientemente bien para desmentir los rumores de que soy la comelibros y mojigata de siempre?

Harry parpadeó varias veces y tragó saliva antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Estás… maravillosa.- contestó aún no sobrepasando del todo su ensimismamiento- ¡Merlín, Hermione, te ves hermosa! ¡No es que antes no te veías hermosa! Sabes que siempre fuiste linda para los ojos de todos. Desde que íbamos a…

-Harry, entendí-lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa ya que él había comenzado a hablar más deprisa -Gracias. Pero sé que tú eres mi amigo y siempre dirás que me veo bien aunque use un disfraz de león. Tan sólo para no herir mis sentimientos.

Él rió con nerviosismo pero le respondió con firmeza.

-Sí, pero en esta ocasión no te estoy mintiendo. No olvides que, a pesar de ser tu amigo, también soy un simple hombre… Ni si quieras lo dudes, estás preciosa. Captarás todas las miradas.

Hermione se ruborizó adorablemente.

-Gracias, Harry.- dijo bajando la mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatos negros-Pero sé que exageras. Luna se verá aún cien veces mejor. Ella es la novia.

-Estoy seguro que Ron pensará así- dijo sin añadir sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Para él jamás habría belleza como la de Hermione. No entendía aún cómo era capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin perderse por demasiado tiempo en ellos. Tal vez eso se debía a que no la miraba fijamente por más de tres segundos seguidos. Era un imbécil y un cobarde, lo sabía, pero no conseguía las fuerzas necesarias para cambiar eso. Desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, ya hacía cinco años, después de que finalizaron el colegio, los sentimientos de él hacia ella habían cambiado drásticamente y actualmente ya no sabía si podía seguir resintiendo por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta Hermione acercándose-Si llegamos tarde Ron nos matará.

-Creo que estará demasiado ocupado besando a Luna como para querer hacerlo.

Ella se rió pero tomó su brazo, incentivándolo a marcharse de allí.

…

La ceremonia fue conmovedora en muchos sentidos. Al menos para la mayoría de las mujeres que soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas cuando Luna comenzó a recitar un poema que le había enseñado su madre cuando ella era niña. Los ojos de Ron al principio sólo mostraron conmoción pero luego se suavizaron y todos notaron que hacía enormes esfuerzos por largarse a llorar también. Eso sorprendió a Harry. Él conocía a su amigo desde hacía años y jamás había esperado tanta sensibilidad de su parte.

La señora Weasley sollozaba suavemente, con un pañuelo en la mano que usaba para secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de su madre. Ella no lloraba pero miraba conmovida a la pareja y, de vez en cuando, sus ojos se desviaban al dedo anular de su mano en el que lucía un impresionante anillo de compromiso compuesto de oro y una esmeralda. Malfoy le había pedido matrimonio hacía dos semanas atrás.

Sintió que alguien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y enseguida supo que se trataba de Hermione. Sin apartar la vista del frente buscó su mano y la tomó, le dio un suave apretón al que ella respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los él.

Durante el resto de la fiesta se separaron. Ella se fue por un lado con otro grupo de jóvenes brujas y él se encaminó hacia sus amigos. No le gustó comprobar que muchos miraban codiciosamente a Hermione. Para su fortuna, ella sólo aceptó bailar con Ron y Charlie Weasley, con Neville y con él mismo. Todas las demás invitaciones las rechazaba amablemente. Sin embargo, para su tortura, alguien que no esperaba encontrarse allí apareció y eclipsó todas las miradas. Más aún cuando se dirigió directamente hacia Hermione, quien sonreía nerviosamente pero no dejaba de mirar a Viktor Krum avanzar por entre la multitud.

Harry apretó las manos en puños. Comenzó a acercarse a ella también sin tener un plan en mente. Pero se detuvo de repente cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a la suya. Giró el rostro rápidamente, dispuesto a insultar a quién fuera, pero se encontró con la mirada tranquila de Luna.

-Luna, yo…- comenzó a decir, pero luego se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Bailas conmigo, Harry?-le preguntó ella.

Harry quiso protestar pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza y la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura para arrastrarla a la pista de baile donde, en ese momento, sonaba una especie de vals. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia y casi pisaron varias veces los de la novia. Sus movimientos eran algo bruscos y torpes. Todo por no querer apartar la vista de la esquina en donde aquellos dos charlaban animadamente. En un momento, Hermione rió y giró la cabeza hacia él. Le giñó un ojo, asombrándolo, antes de volver nuevamente hacia su nuevo acompañante.

Luna le apretó suavemente la mano.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó-No perderás su amistad.

Harry quiso hacerse el desentendido pero no pudo. Cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione esa noche. No había podido pasar más de medio minuto sin mirarla. Así que sólo inclinó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Se obligó a concentrarse en los pasos que debía dar e intentó no alzar la vista de nuevo hacia ella.

Era tan complicado estar enamorado de su mejor amiga. Muchas veces la había visto salir con sus citas mientras él se quedaba sentado en ese condenado sofá viéndola salir por la puerta sin poder hacer nada. Al principio, creyó que se trataba de algo pasajero, producto de la enorme confianza que había entre los dos; pero luego, cuando una mañana despertó y la encontró dormida a su lado, en la misma cama, después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche charlando de trivialidades, se dio cuenta que quería despertar siempre así. Y no hubo retorno después de aquello.

La fiesta se alargó por varias horas de la noche. Harry se sentía fatal. Hermione no sólo rechazó todas las invitaciones de baile, incluyendo las suyas, sino que lo hizo por quedarse a hablar con el idiota de Krum.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- escuchó el tono de preocupación de Hermione.

Harry dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento y, sin querer, derribó el vaso con Whisky de fuego que se había servido encima del mantel rojo con lunares amarillos (elección de Luna) haciendo que una macha oscura se formara. Maldijo entre dientes antes de sacar su varita e intentar arreglar el desastre. Pero Hermione fue más rápida que él y, en menos de cinco segundos el mantel quedó seco.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Hermione. Sin que él se diera cuenta, ella se le había acercado a la mesa más alejada donde se había sentado en un intento de querer estar solo.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a repetir.

-N…no- dijo y se tuvo que aclarar la garganta-No. Si no te importa que te deje sola, creo que me iré a casa. Estoy cansado. Sé que Ron y Luna entenderán. Además, ya casi no queda nadie.

Una simple mirada a su alrededor le confirmó esa verdad. No había nadie más que toda la familia Weasley, Draco Malfoy, y un par de personas más que él no conocía pero que bailaba animadamente aún al ritmo de una extraña tarantela.

-¿Y Krum?- preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

-Se marchó. Tiene que acudir a una importante reunión temprano por la mañana. Así que creo que yo también me iré.

Harry se paró de inmediato, pero lo hizo tan deprisa que casi pierde el equilibrio. Por suerte una de sus manos se aferró al borde de la mesa y los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon de prisa. El calor que producía su cercanía lo atontó aún más y el aroma a lirios blancos lo mareó del gusto. Aspiró profundamente sin ya poder contenerse. Las mejillas de su amiga se ruborizaron al darse cuenta.

-Estás ebrio- indicó ella.

-No es verdad- la contradijo-No tomé mucho.

-¿Entonces, por qué no puedes permanecer de pié tu solo?

-Claro que puedo- dijo, ofendido, y se separó de ella a pesar de que esto contradecía sus deseos.-¿Ves?.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo. Se acercó a él y entrelazó sus brazos.

-¡En serio, no me caeré!- exclamó.

-Por las dudas- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry lanzó un suspiro de resignación y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los novios para despedirse de ellos. No tardaron demasiado, ambos los felicitaron y les desearon lo mejor. Él se hizo el desentendido antes las miradas significativas que le dio Luna y, tras unos momentos más, ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la casa que compartían.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Deseaba tan sólo dormir pero su cuerpo parecía demasiado agotado como para levantarse e ir hacia su habitación.

-Harry…

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Había pensado que ella ya se había ido a su propio cuarto.

-¿Si?

Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró inmediatamente. Sus ojos se movían de él hasta sus manos entrelazadas que se movían nerviosamente. Algo le pasaba, eso era obvio. Casi podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de ella, detrás de su mirada, trabajando a toda marcha.

-Posiblemente no recuerdes esto mañana- dijo finalmente Hermione.

Se le acercó y, sin que él pudiera comprender totalmente lo que estaba por ocurrir, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con cada una de sus piernas al lado de sus muslos. Sintió sus tibias manos rodeando sus rostros y acariciar sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. El pulgar de Hermione tocó el borde de sus anteojos. Dudó unos segundos antes de tomarlos y quitárselos.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar pero ella lo silenció colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca.

-Cierra los ojos- le ordenó.

Harry, viendo tan sólo todo borroso a su alrededor, hizo lo que ella le pedía.

La mano de Hermione se apartó de sus labios y volvió a su rostro. Sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, de las esperanzas que comenzaba a sentir y la felicidad que se mezclaba con ella.

-Estás… ebrio, ¿Verdad?- escuchó que ella preguntaba en un susurro- Y no recordarás nada mañana.

No, no lo estaba. Y así estaba por decírselo cuando sintió que ella apoyaba su pecho sobre su torso, dejándolo sin habla. Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron hacia su cuello y subieron lentamente para terminar enterrando sus dedos en su cabello causándole el más exquisito escalofrío.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y, por el movimiento del pecho de Hermione, ella se encontraba igual.

Cuando, finalmente, sintió el calor de unos labios sobre los suyos, sus manos se movieron inmediatamente hacia la cintra de ella y se aferraron con cierta violencia. Ella no se quejó de ello porque, tal vez como él, necesitaba cierta brusquedad entre tanta delicadeza para mantenerse aferrada a la realidad, para saber que aquello era realidad y no un simple sueño. Porque era así para Harry, necesitaba con urgencia saber que no se había quedado dormido en el incómodo sillón y que lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de su imaginación.

Sus labios se movieron con mayor presión e insistente. ¡No estaba soñando! ¡En realidad estaba besando a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que amaba!

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran desde los costados de la cintura de Hermione hasta la parte baja de su espalda para presionarla con mayor insistencia a su cuerpo. Pero ante esto, ella se puso rígida y se removió, apartándose de él con brusquedad.

Harry estaba confundido.

Hermione se había apartado de él y se encontraba parada delante de él mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Estás ebrio- se repitió más para sí misma, en un intento de convencerse.

Y luego salió corriendo de allí, directo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Harry se había levantado y corrido hacia ella pero no había logrado alcanzarla. Intentó abrir la puerta pero comprobó que esta estaba cerrada con magia. Hizo un amago de tomar su varita pero se detuvo antes de lograrlo. No podía simplemente ingresar allí e invadir su espacio personal. Tal vez eso no haría más que agravar la situación. Y no deseaba hacer algo así, no ahora que tenía los nervios a flor de piel a causa de la esperanza que quería escapar de él.

-Hermione…- lo llamó golpeando suavemente la puerta- Hermione, hablemos…

-¡Vete!- se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

-Sabes que no lo haré- aseguró-Por favor, abre la puerta. Hermione, yo… Nosotros…

Parecía que se había quedado sin la capacidad de hablar con coherencia. Cada vez que había la boca salían palabras sueltas y sin sentido.

-No tomé mucho- dijo finalmente-No estoy ebrio.

Una larga pausa se hizo después de aquello. Tan larga que Harry temió que Hermione quisiera mudarse a la mañana siguiente, lejos de él.

Pero el destino parecía estar a su favor. Se escucharon unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió un poco, tan sólo para mostrar el rostro sonrosado de una Hermione que parecía haber estado llorando.

-Lo sé- aseguró ella y, abriendo aún más la puerta, hizo una seña para dejarlo ingresar.

Harry no podía caber dentro de sí a causa de su felicidad. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante e ingresó. Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero esta vez con más suavidad.

Esa noche Harry se consideró el hombre más feliz del mundo y, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y notó un cuerpo cálido durmiendo y abrazado a él supo que el resto de su vida sería así.

Definitivamente, la noche anterior había sido maravillosa.


End file.
